Edible Eddie
by MyJournal
Summary: Tribute too Channing Tatum/ Magic Mike. Bella works at a sleazy diner to get through college, but what about her new roommate Edward, what does he do, he sure has odd work hours. Rated M for pelvic grinding hotness and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters and the plot is ****_very_**** loosely based on Channing's teen years.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A speaker brought my out of my musing as he went on to introducing their star act, Edible Eddie.  
The lights dimmed and a song started, I knew immediately what song it was – Ginuwine, Pony.

My eyes zoomed in on center stage where Edward was standing in baggy sweats and a hoddie clouded in darkness. The spotlight found him and before the first verse of the song sounded, he had discarded his hoddie in a slow sexy move while moving forward on stage, his hair sexy as hell and in complete disarray, now on display. Here he went low in his stance rolling his hips in one of those hip hop moves. He looked so fuck hot in that tight white undershirt and the grey baggy sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Shit! He wears these kinds of clothing all the time at the apartment. Now every time I see him in sweats, I'm going to think about him stripping. Great, just great! I could feel my face heat up and a tinkling sensation in my entire body, the anticipation killing me slowly. Fuck me; I was going to see him as good as naked!

He swerved his upper body in beat with the music faced the crowed sideways and with his arms raised he did a sexy booty shake. God he has the best ass known to mankind! He dropped to floor and started grinding against it in a _very_ suggestive way.

I started fanning my face with my hands, because let's face it, images of Edward having sex flying though my head was too much to handle, and my cheeks were burning up!

He did a back flip of sorts, to get up from the floor and as he stood he removed his undershirt. He dropped to the floor again basically fucking the floor yet again, moving towards the center and the start of the runway.

I have never been more turned on than I am at this very moment. I've never objectified guys before, but right now, what I wouldn't do to have him as my own personal play toy, I could just tell, Edward was guaranteed to be magnificent in bed. Hell I'm on the verge of an orgasm just by looking at him. Hmm… an eyegasm, this must be a first.

His muscular chest, arms and crazy abs were glistening in sweat or oil, or… something. You wanted to run your hands down his magnificent body feeling every muscle in its path. He sat on stage on the two steps leading down to the runway. He lifted his hips, humping the air three times in time with the music before getting up. Here he walked around with a swagger one might say, that beautiful crocked grin on his lips, winking at one of the women in the crowed. God this man was confidence personified, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world and knew how to hold his own, and boy oh boy did he.

He stuffed his undershirt in his baggy sweats, grinding the fabric against his manhood. I think my jar just hit the floor. He took the shirt back out, flipping it out to the audience. A woman my age was screaming like a wild banshee, as she catches the shirt.

I couldn't help but stare at his perfection, those low hanging sweats, resting on his narrow hips, that perfect v of his abdomen traveling downwards with absolutely no hair in sight. His skin looked as smooth as a baby's bottom yet hard as titanium with all that muscle. I was finding it a little hard to stand; I took a seat at a vacant barstool and downed a healthy amount of my long forgotten drink.

He did a couple of dance moves and then went to stand with his back turned to the end of the runway, and in beat with the music he did a got damn back flip off the stage. The crowd went wild. One, what he did was unexpected and not easy to do. Two he was now within grasping range of all the horny women.

He moved sensually to the music and approached the first table, where he grabbed a woman of a chair, her legs placed on his shoulders, her lower stomach towards his face. He carried her like she weighed nothing, his hands cupping her bottom. He laid her down gently on her back on the end of the stage, and started crawling like a predator over her. She was squirming a little but definitely not putting up a fight, and who the hell would? He started grinding his hips mere inches from hers, in a slow and sensual rhythm to the music. Right now every woman in this room wanted to be her, imagining him making slow passionate love to them, me included. I need a cold shower and a clean pair of underwear when I get home.

He got up and began taking his sneakers of with a boyish grin on his face, everyone snickered a little and applauded at that, 'cause there was no sexual way to do that. Once they were of he turned his back to the audience, paused a little then hooked his thumps to the side of his sweats and pulled down in a swift move. Bending forward with straight legs, this gave everyone a very nice view of his thong clad ass. My jaw defiantly hit the floor this time!

Once out of the pants, he crawled over his _victim_, grinding his member, only restrained by a small thin piece of fabric, again mere inches from her face. And trust me; I didn't fail to notice that he didn't actually touch anybody with his peen, which was pleasant surprise.  
Now I've never been keen on blowjobs, but right now, all I could think about was him fucking my face in that slow sensual rhythm. All the women screamed, apparently they had the same thought I did. He looked out towards the crowed, with that damn sexy crocked grin of his.

God, he was going to be the death of me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.1 **BPOV**

Since Rose decided to move in with Emmett, Alice and I needed a new roommate for our final year of college. I don't understand why Alice doesn't move out too, she and Jasper are together all the time anyway and she sleeps there most nights as well. But then again, they've only been together for six months so it's still new. I guess she also doesn't want me to feel like they are all abandoning me. That doesn't mean I don't get lonely, I'm so sick of always being the third wheel, well fifth in this equation.

Alice and I decided to only look for a new male roommate, 'cause Alice figured it would be a good experience for us, to know what it's like to live with a guy, before moving in with our future boyfriends, well only my future boyfriend 'cause Alice already has Jasper. It was all Alice's idea, but I think she did it for my sake, so I could loosen up a little around men and not be so uptight and closed off. I wasn't that way around Emmett or Jasper, but other guys made me wary, I don't trust their intentions.

I've always been painfully shy and it wasn't until my first year of college that I lost my virginity. That was a big catastrophe by the way. The guy had the tiniest dick and came in like two seconds, I'm not even sure he broke my hymen! His name was Mike and we had been dating for a while, and I just wanted to get my virginity out of the way, so that maybe I could have a real relationship, like Alice and Rose. But that didn't happen; we broke up shortly after he took my virginity. Apparently he had made a bet with some frat boys that he could deflower the cute nerdy girl from his English class, and that was all I was to him. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked here.

So we have five interviews to get trough today. Somehow four out of the five guys ended up in front of our door at the same time, even though they were scheduled a half an hour apart. There's nothing worse than a guy not being punctual, but arriving ahead of time is also a big no no.

Because we were doing the interviews in the living room, the rest of the guys were required to wait outside the apartment. It was a little embarrassing, all those guys waiting outside our apartment like it was a club entrance or something.

We had just finished our second interview, Alice and I plopped down onto our seats with a sigh. We had told the guys we needed a few minutes, before continuing. The first to guys kept drooling over Alice and were not so discreetly flirting with her. I don't blame them; Alice is a very pretty girl, short, almost black hair which made her green eyes stand out and a petite body. And let's not forget her impeccable fashion sense. I'm just plain looking, with my brown hair and brown eyes and I'm just a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Although I do enjoy sexy underwear, that's my little secret, I find it gives me confidence.

I looked over at Alice who was currently wearing a just as disappointed face as I was, that just made me twice as pessimistic as I already was. When Alice noticed me starring, she quickly recovered her face.

"Don't worry Bella; you know my intuition never fails. We have known each other since kindergarten, when have I ever failed you?" Before I could answer she continued.

"I just know the perfect guy will show, you'll see." She made it sound like he was meant to be more than a roommate. But that's typical Alice, talking in riddles. I didn't even bother asking her what she was talking about; I just nodded, wanting to get these interviews and day over with.

As I was escorting Tyler, our third interview back out the door, he abruptly stopped in the doorway, making me walk straight in to his back. I let out a small "Umf" on impact, my hands shot up as reflex to his back.  
He turned around, and looked down at me with a smirk on his face, looking pleased with himself, as my hands now rested on his muscular chest. I quickly removed my hands and blushed furiously; I didn't want him thinking I was doing it on purpose.

Tyler leaned against the doorway on one of his shoulders and crossed his feat, looking like he owned the place. "So Bella, I was thinking, roommates or not, we should definitely go out some time. I know this nice little Italian place around the corner…"

I had to cut him off right there. 'Cause seriously, who hits on someone they are about to become roommates with, not that he was our choice, far from it, but still.

"Look Tyler, it's very nice of you to ask me out, I just think the circumstances are a bit weird, so… no thank you." I don't usually reject guys, so I had no idea what to say, so I just spewed out what popped in to my head.

I was fidgeting with my hands looking at the floor. I chanced a look at Tyler, who was clearly miffed that I had just rejected him. He was a very good looking guy, had that whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on, so clearly not used to rejection.

All of the sudden he looked a bit embarrassed, as he looked over his shoulder. He returned his gaze to me looking crestfallen. That's when I noticed that the two last guys were waiting on their interview and had heard it all. My eyes were fleeting, not wanting to linger on the last to guys adding to the embarrassment of the whole mess. I swiftly looked away. I gave Tyler a quick escape.

Keeping my gaze on the floor, "We will let you know at the end of the week Tyler, have a nice day."

"Thank you" He muttered under his breath and made his quick escape.

Alice popped out of nowhere, joining me at the door.

"What's taking so long Bella?" My cheeks turned slightly pink again, while mumbling "nothing" under my breath.

I hurried back into the living room, leaving Alice to greet the next candidate.  
I took position in my big comfy chair. I've had this chair since forever. It used to sit in my parents living room when I was a kid, so when I move, it moves with me. I've spent countless of hours reading and watching movies in this chair, eating chicken soup when sick and crying in to the cushions when my heart is broken.  
I curl up, tucking my feet under me, placing my notepad in my lap, with all our questions and await Alice's arrival.

This guy Erik was just as horrific as the ones before him.

As I walked Erik to the door, he somehow got the idea that maybe I wasn't interested in Tyler because he was the athletic type, and since Erik was the academic type, he apparently figured that I might give him a chance, because go figure if he didn't ask me out on a date when we reached the door.

"So Isabella, I know Tyler was probably far from what you usually date, you strike me as a smart girl, intelligent like myself, so I think we will be compatible in all regards as well as romantically."

I scrunched my brows together in a frown, and put my are you serious face on, placing my hands on my hips. I don't think this guy owns a romantic bone in his body. It had been a long day, and my limit has been reached. And what the fudge is up with this doorway, it must be cursed!

My cheeks burn crimson when I'm embarrassed and when I'm angry; right now it's definitely the latter. I ran a hand trough my hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look here Erik; I don't know how all you guys figured this would be like some sort of dating arrangement combined with the move-in. That's not how this goes, just because we are looking for a guy to move in with us, doesn't mean we want a fuck-buddy or… or whatever!"  
He looked slightly aghast, and then had the decency to look a little embarrassed. He scurried away without another word, and now I was the one who was mortified. Acting like a lunatic, we definitely shouldn't have arranged all these interviews in one day. I guess we know that now for our next interview round – wait, shit one guy is left.

I lifted my gaze afraid of what awaited me; all the while wobbling the line of pent up rage and humiliation, my cheeks still burning with both.  
I was met with a calming ocean of jade green, that's the best way to describe this man's eyes. Saying that he simple had green eyes would be denigrating or blasphemes even. His hair was like a wild forest fire, both in its wild disarray and color, the light brown with the hints of red where the sun touched him.

_God snap out of it Bella, you're starring! _I quickly composed myself and took a small step towards our final candidate of the day.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that, I don't usually fly of the handle like that. I just… I…" never finding the right words, the Adonis before me interrupted me and my eyes found the floor yet again.

"Don't apologize, I don't know what those guys were thinking – well actually I do know what they were thinking" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But it was as inappropriate as could be, so don't apologize I absolutely understand your reaction." Still expected him to be smirking, but looking up I found him looking at me with a gentle smile and an expression I couldn't quite read, compassion and something else. That combined with his velvet voice, made my knees weak and my cheeks burn anew.

Alice chose that moment to join us by the front door. Now she was the one smirking, what's with all the smirking today!

"Hi, you must be Edward, I'm Alice" She held out her hand to which he accepted with a big smile, my insides went all mushy. God he was just too beautiful. Dressed in light baggy jeans, brown leather belt and a grey long sleeved t-shirt rolled up to the elbows, showing of his strong underarms. The shirt clung to him like a second skin, showing of his broad shoulders and perfect muscles.

"Nice to meet you Alice." He turned towards me. "And is it Isabella or Bella, because I've heard both from your admirers." And with that he rewarded me with a beautiful crooked smile. I definitely needed to sit down very soon, this man made me swoon; I didn't even know that was possible.

"It's just Bella." I cautiously held out my hand in greeting. When his big rough yet soft hand enclosed mine, it wasn't like an electrical current, as much as it was more like a wave of pleasure cursing throughout my body, in close comparison to an orgasm I might add.

I chanced a look at his oceans of jade and found myself drowning; now I definitely needed to sit down. He looked down at our joined hands with a slight frown.

"Let's go inside!" I kind of yelled it, but in my defense I was seriously panicking, no man has ever made my body react like this. I made an abrupt turn and bolted for my sacred chair, hoping desperately to return to the high level of comfort my chair usually brings me.

As Alice and Edward were walking towards me, I heard a low whisper from Alice.

"You only use her full name when you're angry or she's in trouble." She smiled a cunning smile at him, which he returned. His eyes then landed on me, and to which his whispered answer was -

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

-~oOo~-

With my trusty notebook placed firmly in my lap and my feet tugged beneath me, I was as ready as could be for this interview.

Alice took a seat on the couch farthest from me, leaving Edward a wide space on the couch right in front of me.

He was angling his body towards her, the two of them already in deep conversation like they've known each other for years. This gave me a short window of opportunity to study his profile.  
He has such masculine features. A very strong jaw line, slightly scruffy brows but a very clean shaven look despite his wild bed hair. I looked down at the notepad with all of our questions, thinking this is not going to end well.

"Bella?" _Hmm… what._

"What, yes... what?" Was my fumbling answer, not having heard a word. Alice was smiling that scheming smile again.

"I said, are you ready with our questions?"

I turned my gaze towards Edward. He looked like the picture of relaxation, one angel over the other knee and leaning back in the couch with his hands behind his head.

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and decided not to let him influence me in such manner.

"Yes of course. Edward first off, tell us about yourself. Age, what is your current occupation; do you attend college or simple work for a living? And maybe what you like to do in your free time."

Edward smiled that crooked smile at me, almost like he knew I was trying to put on my big girl pants and not let him have any power over me.

"I'm twenty-one and I'm not in college, I never finished." He didn't look as confident now, and I wondered what might have happened.

"I work construction during the day and have a part-time job at a club during the weekend. So it's not going to be a problem paying rent."

"So it sounds like you don't have much free time for hobbies…" It sounded like he worked a lot.

"Or girlfriends." Alice interjected, thank you Alice for bringing that up. My cheeks turned a slight pink color.

Edward had a small smile on his lips. He looked at the coffee table in front of him, now leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"No, there's no girlfriend, but I do have free time, I get home at four every weekday so my nights are available and on the weekends I work from eleven pm to three am. So I have the whole day, minus the sleeping in of course."

_Mhh…_ images of Edward sleeping roam my head. Him resting on his stomach, hands under the pillow and the sheets barely covering his bottom. Small dimples of his lower back on display.  
_Stop it Bella!_

"And let's see… I like to spend my free time with friends, I enjoy dancing and play the piano, don't worry it's not like I own one that I would be dragging in here though." He said with a small laugh."

Alice and I both looked at each other; we both knew he was the best candidate so far.

We continued asking him about different things, such as if he would mind a shared food budget or if he preferred his own food on own shelf, and what time he usually showered, so we wouldn't clash.  
All though I wouldn't mind clashing… _Stop!_

When we were finished with all the questions, we showed him the apartment. The living room he had already seen, which was attached to an open kitchen with a countertop with four barstools. But also a table to fit six people right by the kitchen.  
Then there was the hallway which had all our bedrooms and the one shared bathroom.

We showed him his room, and I just now noticed that his wall is against mine. God I hope he doesn't bring home any girls.  
Last but not least the bathroom, which had a small shower with a detachable showerhead, bathtub and a small sink. Nothing fancy, but very doable.

Alice's and my room had the door ajar, so you could peek in, it only seemed fair, that the one moving in could get a peak at what we were all about, not that I think my room said much about me.

White walls with black framed black and white photos of all my family and friends adorned all my walls. They were all pictures I had taken over the years. My windowsills were bright aquamarine, to break the sharp lines of black and white. My bedspread had the same color mixed with purple.

Edward passed our doors, barely looking in; I guess he didn't want to seem like he was prying. But I could have sworn he did a minor double take on my room.

We end the tour, returning to the living room.

"Well girls, I really liked the place and we seem agreeable on all the rules and such, so I hope to hear from you."

He looks at us, running a hand trough his hair. He actually seemed kind of nervous. This is a far stretch from the confident man we've seen up until now. But it actually makes me like him more, he hasn't appeared as cocky but it's nice to see him more _human_ if you will; that he can be nervous too.

Alice and I exchange glances, yes we both agree, he is perfect.

"Edward we have your number and we just need to have a small chat, Bella and I and then we will call you. Probably within twenty-four hours or so." She smiles reassuringly at him, possibly trying to express with her eyes, that he is our choice.

I think she succeeded, 'cause he lets out long sigh and smiles a breathtakingly beautiful smile.  
There he goes, making me swoon again.

We walk him to the door, say our goodbyes. After Alice shuts the door, I can't help but peak out the window right next to the door, as I watch his retrieving form I can feel Alice's gaze in the back of my head.

"All right let me have it Alice, get it of your chest." I turn towards her, expecting her to be grinning from ear to ear, maybe crack a joke about me ogling him. But as my eyes land on her face, she just looks calm and happy.

"What? You're not going to say anything?" She just shrugs her shoulders then turns on me and heads for the couch. I join her, only in my safe haven – the chair.

I keep starring at her waiting for her to do something, but she just keeps looking back at me with that calm smiling face and it kind of makes me panic, 'cause if there's one thing Alice is not, its calm.

Finally she speaks.

"So do we agree that Edwards the one?" Why does that sound like a loaded question?

"Um, yes. I think he is the best choice, don't you?" I frown a little, a tat confused. Most certainly she didn't think that one of the others were more suitable.

"Absolutely, he's perfect! Then that's settled, shall we call him now?"  
Okay I'm calmer now, because she is now back to her hyper self; smiling big, jumping a little on the couch clapping her hands together.

"Jeez… eager much Alice. Isn't there like a rule that you wait a certain amount of time and then call?"

"Silly Bella, that's dating. We can call him now, put the poor guy out of his misery."

I guess she's right, but she has that calm smile on her face again and it's really starting to freak me out.

I stand from my chair and start walking towards my room, speaking to Alice over my shoulder as I walk.

"Sure Alice, since you're so eager you get to call him, and make sure he know its next Sunday he can move in 'cause that's the end of month.

* * *

**A/N:  
Don't worry you will get to see much more of Edwards hot body in the next chapter, 'cause you know that you can accidently walk in on each other in the shower… tihi, till next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters and the plot is ****_very_**** loosely based on Channing's teen years.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. BPOV**

God, this week has been pure torture not only did Alice confess a not so little secret to me, that made me livid, because it made me look a stupid and I don't like being a joke at someone else's expense. Even though Alice profusely worded her concerns and saying that wasn't the case, it still felt like it.

Apparently the small talk and smiles she and Edward shared, was more than I thought it to be.  
They know each other! It's not like their close friends, but they've met on several occasions, it seems that Edward is in fact Jaspers cousin.

Alice kept telling me, she didn't tell me, 'cause she didn't want my opinion to be biased.  
Then I told her I didn't understand her reasoning, because her opinion of him had already been formed so half the votes were already influenced. She just gave me puppy dog eyes and shrugged her shoulders, clearly not able to argue that fact, or maybe she just had another hidden agenda.  
I just shook my head at her and let it go with a deep sigh. Alice and I don't hold grudges; we just air it out and move on.

It didn't matter anyway; he was the best of the candidates so we would have picked him even if she didn't know him. Of course he wouldn't have shown if it weren't for Alice, so I guess I'm sort of grateful but I would never tell Alice that.

And on top of that mess I've been doing double shifts at the diner for the last couple of days, 'cause we are a man down, Jessica caught some nasty ass virus, I mean she had things shooting out of all openings – her words not mine! So the rest of the crew at the diner and myself included, begged her to stay away until she was all better for our sakes and the costumers.

That also means I have to work this Sunday, the day that Edward is moving in.

-~oOo~-

"Bella, you head on home, you've been working so hard, Ben and I will close up together." I shot Angela a challenging look, over my shoulder while wiping down a table. She was sitting on a barstool at the counter putting napkins in the holders with a devious grin. I smiled back while shaking my head and finished the table.

Angela, Ben, Jessica and I have been working at that diner for old man Harry Clearwater, for a long time now and during that whole time Angela and Ben had been flirting with each other nonstop, so maybe this will be the night things will progress.

"Thanks Angela, I really am beat."

I yelled out towards the kitchen were Ben was.

"See you later Ben, make sure Angela gets home safe will ya." His head popped out the swing door.

"Sure thing Bella" He had a big smile on his face, probably excited about some alone time with Angela.

I smiled back, waved at Angela and grabbed my jacket hanging by the door and headed out. I didn't really need a jacket tonight, it was a warm night here in Florida but that's nothing new, I just like being prepared in case my truck breaks down, which it does a lot. I reached my big red rusty truck, which I've had since I was seventeen. I threw my jacket in beside me, slammed the door and headed home.

Humming along with the music, I spaced out. I was so tired I just wanted a nice long shower and then my bed. I have classes at nine so I ran a quick checklist in my head, to see if I've remembered everything for tomorrow. Before I knew it I was parked out front of our apartment building. Once inside I hung my jacket by the door and closing the door as quietly as possible. It was close to midnight so Alice was likely asleep or at Jaspers, I tiptoed trough the apartment just in case, not wanting to wake her.

I headed straight for the bathroom, stripping out of my smelly diner uniform; I wrapped my body in a towel and turned on the shower. It usually needed a few seconds to get warm.  
Before I know it I'm under the hot spray. _Hmm it feels so good_.  
While soaping my body up I start humming and quietly singing to myself.

"If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it"

"Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh"

And before I even recognize what song I'm actually singing, it's just one of those times where a song is stuck on your brain and you don't even recognize it's there; must have been on the car ride home.  
A velvety singing voice brings me out of my hot steam singing stupor.

"If your horny, Let's do it…"

I scream with all my might and clutch the white shower curtain to my body as a form of shield. In the back of my mind I knew all along it was Edward, because I'd recognize his voice anywhere, but my reactions got the best of me.  
And fudge buckets! I totally forgot he would be here when I got home.

I heard him curse under his breath, clear his throat and then speak "shit I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

He didn't wait for my answer.

"I just finished putting my stuff away and wanted a shower, I walked in not knowing you were in here and then I heard you singing and was curious. But I'll leave you to it; I'm really, really sorry Bella"

Aw, he sounded so guilty I couldn't take Plus I should have remembered him being here and locked the door. I peeped out from the curtain.

"Edward…" That's all I managed to get out choking on my own breath, 'cause beside the towel in his hand he was currently only wearing tight white Calvin Klein boxer briefs; his broad muscular back, tight and perfectly round ass in my direct line of sight. He stopped and turned around with slight hope in his eyes, but that was quickly replaced with a look of worry, as I lost control of the showerhead I was currently holding. It slipped out of my hands just as he turned around, 'cause I can't seem to control my body whenever he's around, he proved that the first time around but now dressed less then decent is more than I can endure.

Now imagine this, It all happened slow-motion.

The showerhead lands on the floor as Edward reaches for it. The spray going round and round in the air getting everything wet in its way, and by that I mean Edward too, of course.

Edward stands, he lifts the showerhead in the direction of the tub I'm currently standing in, shakes his head and that gorgeous set of hair, still this is all in slow-motion mind you.  
My eyes roam his body slowly, from head to toe. I watch the water drip down his clean shaven jaw and those pouty pink lips, down his chest, those sexy abs and that luscious V of his abdomen, down to the waistband of his white boxer briefs.  
My breathing becomes labored; I start shivering and give out a little whimper and stop breathing all together.

Here Edward stands in all his glory, and I have the perfect view of Edward's very big and very beautiful cock. Now I don't usually use that word for them, but holy macaroni does Edward have one! And it is very obviously on display in his now tightly confined, wet and see-through white boxer briefs. I let out another whimper moan, unable to help myself. Please tell me the man has a semi hard on, because otherwise I'd die. He's so huge! _But why would he have a semi Bella._

Warmth and pleasure strike trough my body and settles between my thighs. I squirm a little, 'cause I'm unbelievably wet and horny right now.

I open my mouth and close it again. I do this a couple of times; I must look like a fish out of water.

A look of concern crosses his features, he takes a step forward and hands me the showerhead.

"Are you okay Bella"

God, I hope he hasn't caught me starring that would be so embarrassing.  
A lot… well probably all women throw themselves at Edward all because he looks like a bad boy supermodel, He most likely has a new woman every week. Thankfully I have the commonsense to _not_ throw myself at him. Because first of all, Edward is waaaay out of my league, it would just be plain stupid to come on to him. Second of all, I have absolutely no idea how to make a pass at someone or be sexy and flirtatious plus we live together, it could get really weird. But thirdly and most importantly, Edward does not see me that way, he couldn't possible, I'm no sex vixen that's for sure.

"Bella?" He sounds nervous but also like he's in pain.

Shit, I'm still just standing here. I check myself to make sure I'm fully covered, which it appears that I'm not, I think I just flashed Edward one of my boobs. I quickly yank the shower curtain closed, shielding me of from Edward and jamming myself up in the corner, the minute I do my face turns crimson red; god how embarrassing.

I attach the showerhead once more and cover my face with my hands and mumble.

"Edward can we please forget this ever happened?" There's a beat of silence.

"Um… sure Bella; again I'm really truly sorry." I hear the door close quietly. Argh… I just want to cry of humiliation.

I manage to finish my shower without further incident. But as I'm drying myself off, I remember that, that is all I have to cover my body – a freaking towel. With a deep sigh and resignation I open the door and head for my bedroom only covered in my fluffy towel. I sort of expect to run in to Edward once more, figuring that would be my luck, but no such thing happened and I felt kind of weird… disappointed maybe?

-~oOo~-

The next morning I wake with my hair looking like a birds nest, because I didn't want to blow-dry my hair so late at night, it's so noisy. A messy bun on top of my head it is then. I've already snuck out to pee and wash my face, luckily I didn't run in to anybody, and by that I mean Edward. Cue dreamy sigh… This was the first time I dreamt of Edward, and let's just say it helped get that messy sex hair look.

I sit by my small desk in my room which has a mirror above it; I fan my face with my hands trying to calm my heated cheeks down. I have to stop letting him have this power over me, I haven't even seen him and I'm already blushing. I start applying my usual makeup, some concealer to hide my annoying dark spots under my eyes, a little mascara and my favorite cherry lip balm. I don't like lip-gloss it's too sticky, just a little wind and all your hair is stuck to your lips, it's annoying as hell!

I'm in my daily uniform which consists of skinny jeans or when it is deadly hot my cut off's, my trusty chucks are reserved for nights when it is cooler, so for daywear I have my ballet flats, and of course one of my many weird t-shirt tied in a knot at the bottom, which today says;

**You read my t-shirt.  
**_That's enough social _  
_interaction for one day_

Okay so I wasn't in the best mood today despite my glorious dream, but can you blame me after that shower fiasco last night and now my bad hair day, I hate wearing my hair up. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out, I'm so nervous to see Edward and test the waters of how weird things will be between us now.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen counter, skimming the kitchen and living room. The apartment looked dead. I yelled out a timid "Hello?" but no response. I guess Alice slept at Jaspers, but where is Edward?

I went in to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and cereal, but the first thing I spotted was a note attached to the fridge.

_Good morning Bella,_

_I hope you slept well.  
Again, I am really sorry about last night  
I hope you can forgive me.  
I've made coffee and there is some left over eggs  
and bacon under the tinfoil, if you want it. _

_See you tonight,_

_Edward._

Aarh… isn't he the sweetest. Here I was thinking how bad everything was, and he totally made my morning!  
I dove straight for the eggs and bacon, testing the temperature; it was still lukewarm so he must not have left that long ago. It's just after seven now, so I guess he's out the door pretty early.

I scoffed down some of the eggs. I just can't get past this sweet gesture; I can't remember the last time someone cocked for me. All of the sudden I get a little misty-eyed, thinking of my mom's lousy attempts of cocking and my dad luring us to the local diner for burger and fries instead. I usually did the cocking for all of us, well until the accident.

They died in a car crash my senior year of high school. I was of course devastated, not only had I lost my parents, but I also had to move from Forks where I grew up, to come live with my aunt and uncle here in Florida. I didn't know aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle that well, but they were my only remaining family and godparents so they were my only choice since I had yet to turn eighteen at the time.

Esme was my mother's little sister, I saw her a couple of times while growing up, but her and her husband Carlisle had a busy life here. Carlisle is a big time movie producer, and she usually traveled with him everywhere.

When I moved out to live with them, that all changed. Esme stayed home with me, we decided it was best with homeschooling 'cause I only had five more months until graduation, and with me being miserable all the time missing my parents and Alice who was still back in Forks, it wouldn't have made sense to change schools.

Esme really is an angel. We became really close, her and Carlisle both. They paid for my college saying I shouldn't use the money I got from my parents and from my childhood home being sold.  
I reluctantly accepted, but refused to mooch too much of them, so I got that lousy job at the diner to pay for rent and food. They of course owned this apartment building so our rent is really cheap.

I was so happy the day I learned that Alice was joining me here for college, I had missed her like crazy. Our first day of college we had met Rosalie, a feisty bombshell blonde. We both fell for her immediately and she moved in the following week. We've all been best friends ever since.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by a text from Alice.

_Hi B, slept at Jazz's sorry I forgot to mention it, didn't want you to worry. See you on campus. xo Alice._

I finished my coffee and delicious breakfast, and as I was rinsing of the dishes, I looked down at myself and frowned. My shirt no longer matched my mood.  
Ever since my parents died, Esme encouraged me to have an outlet for my feeling, 'cause I hid myself away the first months of the accident and didn't talk much. But one day Esme and I went shopping and we found several shirts with funny phrases, and from that day I was hooked.

Seeing how Edward had lifted my spirits about our whole encounter, I decided to change my t-shirt to a more fun one.

**I'm great in bed  
**_I can sleep for days_

I also decided to do some grocery shopping after school and cook Edward my famous lasagna and garlic bread tonight; I hope he will like it.

-~oOo~-

For some reason school was a bore today, the hours seemed to drag on and on. But one thing that excited me was that we were starting a new project, where we were to find a human interest topic or a profile subject and take a series of photos relating to the subject, describing it only in short paragraphs, to teach us how to let our photos tell a story. This would help us with our future careers either as event or weeding photography, and even photojournalism. When we were done, there would be a showcase.

I'm majoring in photography. My mom used to get all these crazy hobbies when I was younger, and one of those was photography. But when she got bored of that hobby like all the others, she gave the camera to me and I loved it. I spent all my allowance and savings on my camera and photos, to this day it is still my biggest passion.

I meet up with the girls around noon for some lunch. As we were sitting at a table under a tree hiding a little from the sun, Rosalie was the first to speak up, while taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"So hrow are you hliking Edwad so fah?" I'm sorry what know? Jeez… Rose may be a classic beauty, Marilyn Monroe style, but she is crude, loud and has manners like a drunken seventeen year old boy. Before I managed an answer, Alice cut in;

"He's just such a sweetheart, but Bella was at work when he moved in, so they probably haven't seen much of each other."

Oh dear Alice, if you only knew how much we've actually seen of each other.

"Well… we kind of had a brief encounter last night…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence. Why did I open my big fat mouth? And great now my cheeks are burning, I suddenly find the table very interesting.

I can feel Rose and Alice's eyes burning holes in my forehead. There was a brief pause before Alice spoke up.

"What do you mean by `brief encounter´ Bella?"

Fidgeting with my sandwich, all appetite gone I try to come up with a fitting response.

"We saw each other shortly last night, that's all." I had no interest in divulging any details; I'd rather take that embarrassment to the grave. I've never been the gossipy type but something else was also keeping me from telling, I just didn't know what.

I could still feel them, glaring daggers but I refused to look up or explain further. Luckily the girls let it slide, they knew me well enough to let it go but they also knew something was up.

* * *

**A/N:  
Please R & R! Let me know if you all liked soaking wet Edward!? …Wetward ;-)  
Maybe next chapter will be EPOV…**

**How do you like my Edible Eddie image, I've been crafty in GIMP. Haha you can totally see it's a pasted head, but I don't care!  
I wish Rob would work out a little so people wouldn't need to paste his head to all kinds of beefy body's… just a thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters and the plot is ****_very_**** loosely based on Channing's teen years.**

* * *

**EPOV**

God today has been a total mind-fuck! I can't seem to get Bella of my mind. Well Bella and those God damn perfect breasts of hers. I woke up this morning with a hard on like no other. I had to jump out of bed hurry in to the shower, where I might add the mental image of those soapy tits was way stronger, and jerk off before work. I had some pretty great images of my 6'4" frame trapping her maybe 5'4" tiny body against the wall, all wet hot and soapy, one hand beside her head flat against the wall the other one hiking her thigh up holding it firmly against my hip. Needless to say, it didn't take long. I was actually thankful that I got to shower this morning instead of last night, 'cause two showers kind of makes people suspicious. I felt like a fucking sixteen year old, since when did tits make me that on edge…

I felt so guilty about last night, I mean shit I just walk in to the bathroom not expecting anyone to be home, and there she is, behind that almost see-through curtain singing that she's god damn horny. I mean a man can only have so much self control people! My cock started to take a little notice and I just couldn't contain myself as I watched her soap up her body, before I could stop myself I started the chorus. Of course that sent her flying off the handle, I quickly apologized, but before I know it the showerhead is flying around the room. I dive for it and aim it at the tub so nothing else could get wet. Slowly I raise my eyes to Bella and she looks like she's in shock or… something, but my eyes quickly leave her pretty face and opt for her now fully exposed left breast.

I mean Bella is fucking beautiful don't get me wrong, long wavy chestnut hair; heart shaped face with pouty pink lips and big brown doe eyes. But that body of hers and when it's on display like that, you can't help but let your eyes wander.

But when she realized she was exposed, she scampered in to the corner, like a frightened animal I felt like absolute scum. I mean I was seriously repulsed by myself and as I made my exit I made a silent promise, that I would show Bella that I'm not like one of those creepy guys that hit on her at the interview, she was way out of my league anyway, something about her screams pure and innocent, and I'm the exact opposite. But I would show her that I could be a great friend and not some creepy stalker guy she has been so unfortunate to live with. God what if she tells Alice, she would definitely have my head and then Alice will tell Jasper who will cut my dick off. When they have spoken of her in the past, they seemed quite protective.

Speaking of Alice and Jasper, last week before the interview, Alice convinced me not to tell Bella we all knew each other. She said she would tell her afterward, just to see what her opinion was of me solely based on the interview. Otherwise she might feel pressured to accept me if she knew I was Jaspers cousin. Alice was convinced she would choose me, so I had nothing to worry about. I didn't want to interfere in that matter, I just needed a place to live, so I accepted those terms.

But fuck yeah, that was a fun day. When I arrived, one guy was waiting outside the apartment. And just as I leaned against the wall and did a head dip in greeting to that geeky guy beside me, the apartment door opened.

We both turned to look towards the door, and just as some big athletic guy was exiting he suddenly stopped making Bella slam in to him. He turned around and smirked at her 'cause she on impact laid her hands on him, though she swiftly removed them. I immediately didn't like this guy and apparently neither did she, 'cause she refused his suggestion of a date.

When the dorky guy before me emerged after about twenty minutes or so, I was a little shocked to see him also make a pass at Bella, well not shocked 'cause like I said she's fucking beautiful, but that he had the nerve. I really doubt she would want to date someone who just moved in with her, before I was able to give it more thought, Bella's cheeks flamed red and she got a look of fury, I personally found it fuck hot, at the same time it was quite funny to see two guys invite her out only to get turned down, so I couldn't help a little snicker before covering it up with a small cough.

When she had effectively dismissed the guy, she was a definitely embarrassed, but like I told her, I totally got why she freaked. At the same I also got why the guys hit on her even though it was stupid, but left that unsaid.

The sun brings me out of my musing. God it's so fucking hot today, I grab the bottom of my wife-beater and swipe my face. I glance at the sun, then my watch and run a hand trough my hair. Only two more hours and I'm off, the boss needs an hour of overtime 'cause we are behind schedule, then hopefully I get to set things right with Bella.

Mhh… Bella. I groan I agitation; I'm starting to doubt my ability to think about her and not get a boner; yeah that I will totally show her what a great friend I can be. _"No Bella it's okay, it's just a friendly boner that's all." _Yeah that would go over well. She would probably be disgusted and throw me out if she knew all the dirty things I wanted to do to her. I sort of disgust myself, anyway like I said; today has been a total mind-fuck.

-~oOo~-

I park my truck, willing myself to leave the vehicle, but instead end up with my head on the steering wheel, banging it repeatedly. Please don't hate me, please don't be frightened of me and please don't look at me with disgust. I acknowledge the fact that I don't know Bella that well yet, but what I've seen so far has me intrigued, and if I already ruined my chances – as a friend of course, well that might just kill me a little. Not to mention the awkward living circumstances, if she did feel any of the above.

I exit the truck with my flannel shirt and work belt in my hand and as I head for the door I glance down at myself and frown. Dirty, smelly and not so white wife-beater paired with loose jeans and work boots. Maybe I'm lucky and she's not home yet, so I can grab a quick shower. I look at my watch, it's just after five o'clock; she's probably home and she's most likely to see me this way most days anyway. God why I'm I so nervous?

As I open the door I'm assaulted with a delicious aroma of cooking. God I can't remember the last time I had a nice home cooked meal. I am mean ass cook at breakfast foods, but you can easily tire of those after eating them all day every day.

I follow the enticing scent and spot Alice on one of the barstools chatting animatedly with Bella. Bella has her back to me wearing an apron stirring whatever it is that smells so good.

What a sight, is it totally caveman of me to think she looks even more beautiful in a kitchen looking all domestic and shit? I know, I'm scum, but I have this weird desire to yell; honey I'm home! Hang my hat by the door, join her in the kitchen then press her against the refrigerator and kiss her to oblivion. Okay, so I know the last part doesn't fit the 50's image, but I doubt If I ever got the chance to kiss her, that there would be anything chastity about it.

My daydreaming almost costs me to knock over the small table by the sofa; I quickly grab the lamp righting it along with the answering machine. When I look up both girls are looking at me, Alice with a annoying all knowing smile on her lips and Bella looking nervous and flushed.

"Um, hi." Is what I manage to get out. As I approach I run a hand trough my hair, getting all kinds of nervous again. I sit next to Alice, anxious to see how this will play out, I mean girls gossip right? So, Bella most likely told Alice about our shower fiasco last night, and my pathetic attempt to butter her up with my awesome breakfast food cooking skills.

"Hi Edward." Alice says excitedly, I can just tell she's dying to say more but is holding it back, but at least she doesn't sound angry with me.

I smile timidly at her and avert my eyes to Bella, who is now busy doing anything but looking at me. I frown and look down at the tabletop, so she's avoiding me now? Alice breaks the awkward silence.

"So Edward, Bella's making her famous lasagna and garlic bread to welcome you to the apartment, its freaking delicious, you must have made quite an impression on her, for her to do that."

I'm a little confused now. She obviously didn't say anything to Alice, because she's not ripping my head off. But why would Bella be nice to me? I look at Bella again and she's blushing like crazy, and I can't help but follow her blush all the way down to her perky breast, the color peeking out of her v-neck t-shirt. I quickly avert my eyes, chastising myself for being a scumbag yet again. I look in to her deep brown eyes, this time she's looking right back at me, and I feel like I'm drowning, but in a good way, if that even makes sense.

"Um, yeah I thought I would make a nice dinner for us all, and we could get to know each other." I swear her blush just got five shades darker.

"And I also did it as thanks for the breakfast; it was very nice of you Edward." I really like the way she says my name, and it's my real name not Eddie.

Why is she thanking me, I should be grateful that she would it my food let alone be talking to me. This is so far from the scenario I had in mind, but eternally thankful nonetheless.

I smile at her with my biggest smile, so happy things will work out after all.

"You're welcome Bella." She looks stunned for a minute, but then smiles back before returning to her stirring. God she has the most beautiful smile.

Before I can ask, she whips her head around to look over her shoulder at me.

"Dinner is at six, I hope that's okay, I mean you probably want to change your close or you would definitely want to shower right? I mean if I were you I would want a shower, not that you need it, you don't smell bad at all you smell great, but I thought you might like one, not that I know if you like to shower for all I know you hate it, but who does that's just weird…"

She quickly looks down at her pot, stirring it more intently now.

"Brainfart much, Bella?" She mumbles under her breath, so low I barely caught it.

"I'm gonna shut up know, sorry." She says, still not looking at me.  
I think I'm sitting with my mouth a little at gape, because Alice gently reaches up to touch my chin with her index finger pressing upwards, still with that annoying smile on her face.

"Yeah Edward, go shower and change; we will have a cold one ready for you when you're finished." Alice quips.

-~oOo~-

I was moaning like a mad man, but I didn't care if I was being loud, it was just so fucking good.

"Arh… Mhh." I licked my lips and looked up from my plate while swallowing a big bite.  
Alice was snickering in to her own plate of food and Bella looked like she had spotted an image of Jesus in her food. Wide eyes and a look of astonishment and disbelieve. And once more a faint blush graced her cheeks.

"What? So I like the food, sue me!" I shook my head and continued shuffling food in my mouth. After my third serving and two bears, I was beyond stuffed. I patted my stomach and paid my complements to the chef.

"This was fu… freaking fantastic Bella, I can't remember last home cocked meal I had, and one that was this good either." For some reason I was apprehensive about using foul language in front of Bella. And with my line of work I have never had to tone it down, I work in construction and a strip club. So I'm constantly surrounded by sweating and farting men or drunken horny women. Not exactly daycare center type of environment, where you need to watch your language.

"Thank you." It was almost a quit whisper from Bella. God I really need her to open op to me, I really hope she isn't afraid of me.

"Well I guess I'm the bust boy tonight, since you made this fabulous meal." I started to get up, but Alice shoved me back down.

"No, no. You two sit and get to know each other, I'll do the dishes." She skipped out of the room with the dishes in her hands before either of us could protest.  
I scratched the back of my head and ran a hand trough my hair; a nervous habit of mine.

Just then I noticed Bella's shirt

**I'm great in bed  
**I can sleep for days

A small smile played on my lips and Bella quirked a brow at me. I just smiled even wider and pointed to her shirt.

"Nice shirt." She smiled back a little sheepishly.

"Yeah you'll se soon enough that I'm quite manic with these. You know how some girls dress in certain color in regards to their mood, you know black for sad or angry and yellow or whatever for happy."

I nodded yes, happy she was finally opening up to me; participating in a conversation.

"Well I'm more of a joke-on-a-good-day kind of girl and sarcasm or angry statements on my off days."  
She just shrugged her shoulders a little, like she couldn't help it.

I guess you can say Bella wears her heart on her sleeve, quite literally. What she feels and what her mood is, shows on her shirt. And that's probably a good thing, because I sure as hell ain't no mind reader. I'm usually around women who are easy to read; sex and a good time, that's it; Nothing challenging about that. But Bella, I can't seem to figure her out, even in spite her t-shirts as a guideline.

And as the night went on, I practically quizzed her about everything in her life, what her major was, how she learned to cook so well, herein discovering that her parents had passed a few years back; even basic stuff like her favorite color, which was green by the way. And to my surprise she actually asked questions back and we were getting along great. She approached the subject of my work, asking why I worked all the time if my pay was that lousy. I laughed a little, 'cause no my salary was okay to live off but the money I earned on the weekends I put in a savings account. I could tell she wasn't the prying type, so she didn't ask me about the work I did at the club, even though I could tell she wanted to.

All of the sudden Bella yawned big time, and it wasn't until then I noticed it was almost eleven pm, and that Alice had been missing the entire evening since our meal. That little minx, what was she playing at?  
I'm definitely going to talk to Jasper, see if he knows if Alice is up to something.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hi everyone. Sorry for my later than usual update. I've just begun working again after a long maternity leave, so it's hard to find time for my little guilty pleasure of writing.  
Oh, and my hubby says hi. He thinks I'm a dork for writing fan fiction; I just stick my tongue out in a childish fashion and continue writing. **

**I hope you all liked EPOV, I'm not sure how many there will be, probably every few chapters. **

**Please R&R, let me know what you think of the story thus far. **


End file.
